Guess She's Quick
by Quiickest
Summary: Kara thought she saw the last of unexpected interdimensional visitors. But when a young female comes speeding into her life from an earth that isn't Barry's, how does she adapt with the new guest in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, not my original plan for my first multichapter fic, but this Idea legit came to me right before bed and I had to write it out, so here we go, I've always wanted to see how Kara would react to meeting other speedsters, being she's only really have met Barry. Also I might be creating the biggest crack ship ever, but what the heck, Kara/Jesse could be cute :3c**

* * *

It was a surprisingly quiet in National City ever since Kara returned. No anti-alien terrorist attacks, no cyborg maniac trying to destroy Supergirl and Superman, nothing. Kara wasn't complaining, though,being she had just got back from fighting against a whole swarm of aliens on another earth, so the silence was gladly accepted. She had more time to be a _normal_ person, to actually go to work at CatCo and deal with a crappy boss. She actually had time to spend with Winn and James and Alex outside of Supergirl business. She even had time to visit Kal-El in Metropolis. The world was at peace and it didn't seem like any earth, or multiverse, shattering events were going to occur. And it was... _perfect_.

Kara landed on the balcony at the DEO, dressed in full Supergirl attire and a playful smile. She sped over to Winn's side, excited to tell him the new she had just received.

"Winn, Winn! Guess what!" She practically jumped him as an attempt to get his attention away from the computer he was typing on. Winn released a frustrated sigh before turning finally facing the giddy Kryptonian.

"What is it Kara?" He spoke with a tired and frustrated tone, causing the blonde's eyebrow to raise, now curious about what had the former IT so agitated. She shrugged the thought off for a few seconds, still overly excited about the information she withheld.

"Kal-El said he might be coming to National City for the weekend! Which means, you get to see Superman again!" Kara nearly yelled telling Winn, even in the process grabbing and shaking his hand violently. The annoyed look on the male's face quickly adjusted to one of excitement equal to the blonde.

"Wait, Superman is coming again! I've been wanting to ask him so many questions since he first came and if he's coming back that means I actually can ask him them, I mean of course how he shaves is one of them, but-" Winn starts to babble before getting cut off by an alert sounding from the computer he is no longer facing. His eyes widen before quickly swerving around in the chair to face the now flashing monitor. "That's new..."

"Care to tell me what that alarm is Mr. Schott" A slightly irritated J'onn enters the main room, followed shortly behind by a confused Alex. The three people all turn toward the man who was furiously now typing away on the keyboard in front of him.

"THAT... Is an alarm that goes off when there is a reading on interdimensional activity" Winn says, still focusing on the monitor ahead of him while typing. Alex and J'onn exchange a very confused glance before turning back to the agent.

"And how exactly did you find a way to track interdimensional activity, Winn?" Kara asks, have a very obvious annoyed undertone, making Winn almost hesitant to answer the question.

"I may or may not have borrowed your interdimensional extrapolater and done some tests on it..." The male finally admits with some hesitance, giving an extremely sheepish look to the annoyed Kryptonian. "Hey! In my defense, we need to know when you vanish off into another dimension, or need to know when a threat could arrive through another dimension."

"And for all we know this could be Barry, and he probably tried to call me to let me know, but I wouldn't have known because my interdimensional communicator was stolen from under my nose" Kara almost growls at Winn, who almost shrinks under the hero's gaze before quickly turning back to the computer typing.

"Well be glad he did, because if there is strange activity happening, we need to know where and be there. For all we know this could be a threat, and we need to get there as soon as possible" Alex says in defense of Winn's action, even though she agrees it was a stupid move to steal it from Kara instead of just asking her for it. J'onn nods in agreement to the senior agent's comment, making Winn slowly return to normal size, only to shrink again at the evil glare his friend is giving him through the corner of his eye.

"Found it! There is a portal-"

"Breach" Kara quickly corrects.

"Breach... appearing I'd say two blocks from the CatCo building, it's even on the same side that you fell out of the window when we met Barry." Winn spouts out a location, and turns around only to see the Martian and Kara both gone, and Alex on the phone, realizing probably no one heard the comment about Barry. He gives a small pout before returning to the monitor to continue tracking the activity.

"Maggie, hey can you get a force over at the CatCo building, we might have an unwarranted guess coming and we rather be safe than sorry.

oOo

Kara and J'onn both sped to the location that Winn had given them, keeping eyes on the ground for any sight of the breach, which Kara had described to the Martian as they were flying. They both came to a stop in the air when a large blue breach was floating a few inches above the street, cars and people stopping, not entirely sure how to react. At the Martian's signal, the two made a quick descent toward the strange opening, while keeping a safe distance from it. Landing a few feet in front and behind it, the two hero's exchanged a glance of caution. Kara, having seen and interacted with one of these before, slowly began to approach it, only for a bright flash of yellow to come speeding past her and the breach to close. Now being able to see each other clearly, Kara and J'onn's attention was turned to the blur of bright yellow that had went past both of them. Only seconds later were they in the sky in pursuit of the mysterious yellow light. Kara had slightly better luck keeping up with it, while J'onn was lagging behind.

"Kara, do you know what that thing is?" J'onn voice rings through the comm in Kara's ear as she bent and weaved through her city.

"Not really. It looks like the flash, but it seems smaller and the lightning seems brighter..." Kara examines as she avoids multiple buildings in attempt to keep up with the yellow blur speeding through the cities. They finally exit city limits and enter the open terrain.

 _Finally. Now I can actually be serious!_ Kara thinks to herself before taking off at an even faster pace, creating a sonic boom behind her. She speeds ahead of the yellow lightning, finally getting the advantage. The advantage doesn't last long when there is another sonic boom below her, and the blur is almost miles ahead of her.

"What the-" Kara mumbles under her breath, she had to be at least going Mach 1.5, maybe even Mach 2, how the hell was this thing faster than her? An annoyed grunt slipped through her lips before she continued to pick up speed, again closing the distance between the two. She had a slight advantage in this terrain, being she could make a straight shot in the sky while the person below seemed to be bound to the ground, so they had to follow the paths of the earth below. Finally managing to overtake the speedster by a good 100 miles, she made a sharp descent in the middle of the other's path. Slamming onto the earth below she is greeted a few seconds later by dirt on her boots and wind rushing past her. Quickly turning around, Kara's eyes are greeted by a human figure standing in a defensive position.

A female, looking maybe 22 at most, was wearing a red suit with yellow and black accents on the the shoulders and around the waist. She wore a red mask that fit tightly against her face and her brown hair was tied behind her head in a tight ponytail. Kara took nothing of the female's appearance until her eyes noticed an emblem on the center of the female's chest. A black lightning bolt was striking over a white background. The symbol was familiar, only taking a few moments for the Kryptonian to actually point the origin of the memory.

"Flash...?" Kara mutters under her breath, but loud enough for the other female the react. To them, the tone of Kara's voice was ominous and almost threatening, their defensive position grew. Her blue eyes flashed with a golden light before the female raced forward, landed a strong punch in the middle of Kara's chest, turned around and was gone into the wind. Kara realized only a moment too late that the other female moved, getting pushed to the ground by a punch and a strong gust of wind.

"Kara? Kara? KARA!" A now extremely irritated Alex filled her ears, causing Kara to snap out of the haze she was put in by the emblem on the female's chest.

"Y-Yeah... I'm here"

"Kara, what the hell is happening out there?" Alex growled, having been tracking her sister on the radar for miles, only to find her stop.

"I'm not entirely sure. " Kara says, taking to the sky, allowing her vision a better chance to sweep the surroundings in search for the yellow lightning. "I lost them though... I'm heading back" Kara whispers before flying off straight toward the DEO.

oOo

"What the hell happened out there?" Alex snapped the moment her sister's feet made contact with the floor of the DEO balcony. J'onn was already back in his human form and was standing behind Winn, who was still happily sitting at his computer.

"I was chasing her, managed to get ahead of her even and cut her off." Kara started, still trying to figure out why the hell that female had Barry Allen's symbol across her chest.

"Then why the hell isn't she here right now? And why the hell did you not respond to me screaming in your ear for five minutes?" Alex quickly went to interrogate her little sister, extremely annoyed that she had been ignored when her sister was out on a mission against an unknown force.

"Because... I got distracted okay. There was something about her that just didn't seem to add up." Kara responded sheepishly, terrified of her sister's harsh tone and cold stare.

"You keep saying 'her'. This was a female?" Winn interjects, picking up on the subtle hint that was the pronouns being used by Kara.

"Yeah, I managed to cut them off, only to discover it was a female, and she had the Flash's emblem on her chest."

"And what does this emblem look like?" J'onn asks Kara, who was now sitting in one of the plush spiral chairs. Before Kara had a chance to answer Winn was typing on the computer and a picture was pulled up. It was the same picture that Kara had shown Winn after she returned from her adventures on Earth-1. Winn began to zoom in until landing atop a lanky brown hair male wearing a scarlet full body suit. Winn continues to process the picture until they had a good view of the emblem that sat in the middle of his chest. A golden lightning bolt was going though a bright white background, all within a golden ring.

"When did you download that photo?" Kara glares at Winn only to be interrupted by Alex once again.

"This is the emblem you saw on the female's chest?"

"No... Her emblem was smaller, and it had a black lightning bolt facing the opposite direction." Kara clarifies, not only to the group but to herself. But you couldn't blame her for thinking it was the same emblem, being it had many striking similarities.

"And you think this mysterious speed demon has some relation to our friend Mr. Allen" J'onn asks once again, zooming out to get a full view of the photo that Winn had pulled up onto his computer. He had yet to see what Barry Allen looked like, and now that he did have a face to the name, he was surprised on how young the hero looked.

"Actually, it's speedster, and I would guess. I said 'Flash' and she reacted, hitting me in the chest and ran off. Maybe she think's we're an enemy of the Flash? If she know's Barry, then she can't be a bad person, right?" Kara was just making suggestions here, still trying to figure out any relation this person had with Barry. She only knew of two speedsters, those being Barry Allen, and the villain he fought named 'Zoom'. So this female speedster was news to her.

"We can't be sure, but we need to track her down. Mr. Schott, have you managed to locate our guest's location."

"I have actually, thank you for asking! I figured out that wherever she goes, she leaves a cellular dead zone behind her, which now that I think about it, explains why I kept dropping calls when I was standing around Barry... Anyways! I managed to track her. She is in National City, actually, right outside L-Corp, and she seems to be moving fast." Winn explains still typing. Before has a moment to continue there is a gust of wind behind him and a loud boom of Kara taking off.

"I guess we're going to L-Corp" Alex mumbles before signaling her regular force to follow her downstairs, in hopes to get there before the confrontation between these two ended.

oOo

Kara landed on Lena Luthor's balcony, which caused the CEO to jump in her seat.

"Supergirl. And to what do I owe this visit?" Lena asks very calmly, already over the initial shock that was the caped crusader entering.

"We are tracking an unknown entity, and they were last tracked here. Has any of your siren's gone off Lena?" Kara asked, using her X-Ray vision to begin scanning the lower levels of L-Corp.

"No, but I have one of the best security systems in the city, so I would have known if there is an unknown entity within my building." Lena says quickly, defending her own security. The two were suddenly thrown off by a yellow blur of lightning to speed through the office, then leaving.

"What was that?" Lena asks, as soon as she collects herself, only to turn and find Supergirl leaping off the balcony.

"Got eyes on the mysterious speedster, in pursuit now." Kara barked through her comm, seeing the yellow lightning heading through the city again. This time she knew how they moved, so she could almost predict their next choice on where they were turning. However, this time they weren't trying to exit the city, they were staying within the city limits. Kara mutters a small curse word under her breath.

"This person is smart." Winn says through her comm before Kara can say the statement, the entire time him watching this chase going down.

"J'onn, can you see if you can try and cut her off, if she is staying within the city, it should be easier to predict her destination"

"Already ahead of you, Supergirl" Kara smiles as she see's a green blur go by her in the sky.

"Uh oh" Winn mumbles quietly, but loud enough for both the agents in the sky to hear it.

"Uh oh?" Kara is the first to ask, still keeping her eyes on the golden streak passing through the traffic.

"I understand why she went into L-Corp..." Winn says in an almost defeated tone, still clicking away on the DEO keyboard in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"She's covering the entire city in cellular dead zone... and if she does that-"

"We won't be able to track her." Alex finishes the statement, only to get a confirmation from Winn. Kara's eyes narrow, in annoyance, and in an attempt to zoom in on the speedster zipping below her.

"Wait, if she's doing that, then we should know where she's going next. We just need to go to a location which isn't already a dead zone, she will be heading there eventually, all we need to do is be there when she get's there" Kara says quickly, formulating the plan quickly. She stops in mid air, waiting for a destination to fly to, while keeping her eyes trained on the other.

"The abandoned warehouse where you fought Livewire and Silver Banshee for the first time isn't a dead zone yet. And it looks like she's heading in that direction anyway. Better meet her there" Winn says with a proud tone. Kara only smiles and speeds toward the location. She lands inside of the building, through the same hole she made when fighting here with Barry. J'onn appears a few seconds later, deciding to stay hidden behind some empty created. Kara, however, decides to stay in the open, ready to confront, and hopefully, talk, with this mysterious woman.

oOo

Almost 10 minutes pass, Alex and her team appear and all take positions out of sight. Kara still standing alone in the middle of the warehouse. Another 5 minutes pass before the sound of static fills the Kryptonians ears. She would be in the same room as her in maybe a minute, most.

"She's coming. Be ready to block off all exits" Kara commands everyone in the room, all going completely silent. The dark warehouse is suddenly filled with yellow lightning. Suddenly all DEO Agents and J'onn move, blocking all entrances before the female could make a hasty get away. She skids to a stop, letting everyone get a glimpse at the female speedster. She was now face to face with Kara, her blue eyes locked with her.

"We aren't here to harm yo-"

"How do you know the Flash" The female spoke, her voice is distorted, almost as if it's vibrating. She still stood at a defensive position, her eyes moving around the room. She was obviously looking for a way out. Kara had to move fast.

"I met Barry Allen last year. We worked together" Kara spoke softly as she approached the still tense female. Her posture slowly loosened at the mention of the name Barry.

"So you are friend's with the Flash?" She asked again, now standing up, looking less likely to run away, her voice was still vibrating however.

"Yes. He helped me with some villains last year. I swear I mean you no harm. My name is Supergir-"

"How come I've never heard about you before? You obviously seem like a hero." She asked again, her eyes now trained on the skirted female walking closer to her.

"I mean, this may sound weird but we are from different Earths." Kara could see her blue eyes widen behind her mask. The female's entire body language changed suddenly. "I know the idea of the multiverse is wei-"

"I know what the multiverse." The brunette cut Kara off quickly, her voice no longer distorted. Kara gave herself a mental facepalm. Of course she knew about the Multiverse, why else would she be creating temporary dead zones.

"What earth am I on?" The brunette asks sternly, taking a step toward Kara. Kara could hear the rising of guns, but used her handle to signal the agents to lower them.

"Um... Earth-38... According to Cisco Ramon" Kara answered. At this moment she noticed the brunette place a hand on the bridge of her nose, and started rubbing it through the mask that sat upon it.

"Fantastic. Dad's going to kill me" She mumbles under her breath ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry... but who are you exactly?" Kara finally asks the question that was on the her mind since the beginning of this conversation. The younger female raised her eyes to Kara's and removed her mask. Her face only confirmed how young the female was, and her bright blue eyes were much more apparent.

"My name is Jesse Quick. And I am about 36 Earth's away from home."

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, Supergirl and Jesse Quick. This should be fun! Please remember to leave a review and give feedback, it is always appreciated. Also feel free to ask questions, I will answer them all ASAP. Next Time: How Jesse Quick Arrived on Earth-38**


	2. Chapter 2

_"My Name is Jesse Quick. And I am about 36 Earths away from home"_

oOo

It would be an understatement to call Jesse nervous. Her eyes constantly moved around the cell of the DEO, the clear walls on the front giving her a haunting feeling, toying with the memories of Zoom holding her captive in a cell and seeing Barry in one similar to the one she found herself in, although this one was much cleaner, and had a bed, so it was at least livable. She had decided it was best to keep her mask off, not wanting to give them the idea that she was going to be a threat and attack. She watched the deep red fabric weave in and out between her fingers at a speed only she could watch fully. Occasionally, yellow sparks of lightning would jump off the tips of her slim fingers, only to vanish at her reducing the pace of her personal entertainment. She stayed perfectly content with watching her mask spin in her fingers and allowing her mind to race, to process everything she had just learned, as well as formulate any explanation and solution to the predicament she had been placed into. It was at the sound of automatic doors opening that pulled the brunette from her mind and into the world of the physical. A dark male stepped through the door, wearing only black. Next to him was a female with short cut brown hair, also wearing only black.

"You know, I must admit, this is the nicest cell I have had the chance of being put into by far" Jesse said as the two agents approached her cell. Her mindset was to stay friendly and relaxed, knowing any sort of hostility would probably wind up with her being dead.

"We hope you understand that we are taking cautionary measures, Ms. Quick." The male agent said with a very stern tone in his voice.

"How many cells have you been in?" Both Jesse and the male turned their heads toward the female who had a slightly concerned look on her face at the female speedsters comment. Realizing the other two probably criticizing her, she shock her head. "Not important. What is important is what brings you to this Earth"

"A total accident." Jesse said calmly, leaning back against the wall, pulling both her legs up to form a crisscross atop the bed. The two agents exchanged a look, both showing confusion with that response. "I've only traveled in the multiverse... 5, no, 6 times before, and every single time was on purpose and between only 2 Earths. This," Jesse swings her finger around, signifying this location, "Total accident." The young adult explained to the confused adults standing in front of her clear cell. They both cross their arms, listening and processing this information.

"And you state that you know the Flash?" The female agent asks once again.

" Yep. He saved my life, woke me up from a coma, and even trained me in using my powers. You could say I know him" Jesse responds once again, her voice showing no signs of lying or making anything up. She stared at the two agents, who seemed to be having a mental conversation of sorts. The male nodded before turning and leaving, only having Jesse and the female agent remaining.

"So. Ms. Quick"

"Jesse. It's Jesse, and Quick isn't even my last name"

"Jesse. Would you mind telling me how you found yourself on this Earth?"

"Well. I was doing my normal patrol around Central City when I got a call from Eliza saying there was some irregular readings happening down town, probably being caused by a meta. So, I sped to the location she gave me to find absolutely nothing. Next thing I know there is metal demon thing staring me down. It looks me down, says something about me being the wrong speedster and then runs off in another direction. Being I wasn't going to let it run freely in my city, I start giving chase to it, hoping to catch up with it. When I asked Eliza and Hartley if they saw where it went, they both said they couldn't see what I was chasing.

"I continued to chase this weird metal thing, although it was fast, like really, really, fast. I continued to increase my speed, the tachyon device my dad gave me started to kick in, allowing me to increase my chase. It was too late that I heard Hartley and Eliza yelling at me to slow down, because next thing I know I was thrown into a breach and was going between two Earths. There was a strange surge and then I was suddenly running down the streets of a completely different city, with different tech and everything. I turn around only to find out I'm being chased by some flying person, and I panic! I mean, who would panic if you appeared in a new world and instantly started getting chased by a caped female. I ran, and continued to run, hoping to loose the person. They did cut me off, but when they mentioned Flash, and with an extremely ominous tone, my mind assumed 'threat' and got the hell out of there as soon as possible. And I did. But, well you guys caught me, so I guess I should apologize to the girl I attacked."

"Apology accepted" A blonde wearing a blue and red uniformed walked into the room, her books clicking against the ground as she approached the cell holding the young speedster. She moved toward the panel at the side of the cell and typed in a code, instantly causing the door to slide open. The blonde ignored the disappointing and annoyed glared of the brunette agent before walking toward Jesse and extending a hand out toward her.

"I'm sorry about them, they are paranoid about everything multiverse" The caped hero laughs as Jesse grabs the others hand and stands up. "Kara Danvers, and this is my sister, Alex"

"Jesse Wells."

"Wells? Like HR Wells?" Kara questions as she shakes the hand of her guest at the DEO

"Not exactly. HR Wells is a doppelganger of my dad, Harrison Wells" Jesse explains, kinda annoyed that she had to wait so long to explain that to someone. She loved explaining the multiverse, but her dad always cut her off. Kara nodded, seeming to easy understand the sentence while Alex only raised her eyebrow. She hated the multiverse already.

"You seem to be good friend's with Barry. How come I've never met you before? and why didn't I see you fighting the Dominators a week ago?"

"Simple. I'm not from the same Earth and Barry, Cisco and Caitlin. I am from 'Earth-2'" Jesse made air quotes about her Earth's title as the two exited the cell and were heading toward the main room of the DEO office. She reached behind her head and pulled the hair tie off, followed shortly behind her gloves.

"Wait, why are you 'Earth-2' and I'm 'Earth-38'? Are you telling me Barry went to 36 Earth's before finding mine?" Kara mumbled annoyed, only to get a laugh from Jesse.

"It's most probably how many Earth's away you are. His earth and my earth are almost identical. They both have a Barry Allen, a Cisco Ramon, a Caitlin Snow, et cetera, et cetera. Earth 3 is the exact same way, having identical populations. I would only assume that this is not the situation here. I would assume there is no Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, or Cisco Ramon on this earth. Farther away in the multiverse, so less overlap" Jesse hypothesized, although to everyone else it sounded like she was stating an obvious fact. She had pulled herself into her thoughts that when she pulled herself out, she saw people staring at her bug eyed, the biggest of them belonged to a browned haired male sitting at a computer, staring at her. "Or, at least I would guess. My earth hasn't payed much attention to multiverse research compared to Earth 1" She laughed nervously, placing her mask and gloves onto one of the tables, next to the bug eyed computer man. Without a second to react he snatched them up and began to examine the mask.

"Wow. That isn't the weight I expected. How the hell does this stay attached to your face, there is no string to attach it. It must be molded to your face, but I mean, how does it stick on so well, and not move around especially with you moving around at such high velocities." The male began babbling as he examined it.

"Um..."

"I'm sorry Jesse. This is Winn. He's kinda obsessed with superheros and their costumes." Kara says with a chuckle, watching her friend start analyzing the superheroine's mask. Jesse only nods slightly, still surprised that he managed to grab the mask so quickly. He kinda reminded Jesse of Hartley Rathaway, her nerdy tech guru and pop culture machine of Team Quick, although Hartley was in much better shape than Winn. If anything, Winn was more like Cisco than Hartley. Turning her attention away from the fanboy, she was met with the stares of Alex.

"So, what is the full extend of your abilities, Jesse?" Alex asked. She was curious being she's heard about what Barry could do from Kara, but this was her first time actually meeting a speedster.

"Well, super speed, obviously. I have an accelerated healing force. Um...I had just learned to phase through objects, but I haven't quiet gotten the hang of throwing lightning." As soon as the comment about lightning left Jesse's lips, Winn's eyes separated from the mask he was examining and started to glow with excitement. Suddenly, almost at an inhuman speed, Winn was holding Jesse's hands in his own and staring the 'Ruby Racer' straight in the eyes.

"You have to tell me everything about speedsters!"

"Winn..."

"Oh, and of course the multiverse, I mean you are much more an expert than anyone else"

"Winn."

"And we need to talk about the amazing suit that you have, especially who made it"

"Winn!" Kara's voice finally managed to reach the excited brunet, who turned to see the concerned glace she was giving Jesse. Winn turned his head back to Jesse, who was awkwardly standing there with her hands behind held, a slightly confused and scared look on her face. Realizing what was happening he quickly dropped her hands and began to spew out multiple apologies. The young speedster only have an extremely sheepish laugh, waving her hands in a way to stop the man's storm of apologies.

"It's fine. It's nice to find someone excited as Cisco and Hartley about superheros. But I would really appreciate some food and a change of clothing. I can't just walk around wearing my costume."

"I'm sure we can find you something Jesse. Come with me" Alex signaled the other brunette to follow. The two made their way down a side hallway, leaving Winn, Kara and J'onn alone.

"So, Miss Danvers. When were you going to tell me about this 'multiverse'?" J'onn questioned the blonde Kryptonian, who begins to scoff and shrug. J'onn couldn't read her mind, but he could read her like an open book. She was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I was going to tell you as soon as we handled all the Cadmus nonsense" She said between scoffs and half laughs. J'onn only raised an eyebrow to that half-assed response.

"We haven't head from Cadmus in almost 2 weeks."

"It never came up..." Kara whispers under her breath. J'onn was about to scold the kryptonian when her relief came walking back into the Central Panel. Alex had returned, followed shortly by a now changed Jesse Quick. She had on a simple red tee and a light blue denim jacket paired with some dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white converses. Her hair was now loosely draped over her shoulders, revealing golden highlights that were hidden earlier. "Let me get changed out of my Supergirl outfit then we can go Jesse" Kara said quickly, racing away from the icy stares of the martian and into the same hallway Jesse had just emerged from.

oOo

The two superheros walked down the streets of National City, heading toward the same doughnut shop that Kara had brought Barry too when he first arrived on her earth. The two were having small conversations between them, nothing too serious, mostly them just getting to know each other. Kara had learned that Jesse was kidnapped by Zoom and was being used as a way to get Harry (Which was the Harrison Wells from Earth-2, Kara shortly discovered) to steal Barry's speed. She was later saved by Barry and lived on Earth-1. She had gotten her speed when trying to escape a super secret bunker and getting hit by a particle accelerator explosion, which was being used to try to get Barry his powers back. Kara only listened to the whole story, surprised that someone so cheery and relaxed had to go through being kidnapped and tortured by an evil speedster.

"So, you're now the Flash on Earth-2, instead of Jay Garrick, no wait, Hunter Zolomon pretending to be Jay Garrick...?"

"It's trippy, but essentially, yeah. The media for the first few months called me Lady Flash until I finally made a public appearance and proclaimed myself as 'Jesse Quick'" The younger female smiled, placing both hands in her pocket. For someone being on a different earth she was extremely comfortable. Kara was always on edge and wanting to be accepted when she visited Earth-1 only a few weeks ago, but Jesse seemed to be in her element. "I can't wait to go back home. My dad must be worried like hell."

"Well, I know we can get you to at least Earth-1. I was there a few weeks ago and they gave me a device called an interdimensional extrapolater, that can create breaches to Earth-1. I am sure from there Cisco can get you back to Earth-2" Kara said with a small smile. A sigh of relief slipped through the female speedster's lips, knowing that her trip here would be long. They arrived at the doughnut shop a few minutes later and ordered at least 4 boxes worth. They found a booth at the back and began to inhale the contents of the boxes.

"Wow, you eat just as fast as him" Kara says as she eats another doughnut, watching Jesse inhale at least 4 in the span of a few minutes.

"Speedster metabolism, a blessing and a curse" The girl laughs, taking another to eat. The two continued small chats, talking about their earths and their pop culture. They were talking about villains and come of the larger enemies they have had.

"Never hate your enemies, it affects your judgement" Kara quoted offhand, causing Jesse to laugh.

"The Godfather"

"Earth-2 has the Godfather?"

"Every Earth has the Godfather, Kara" Jesse laughs as she swipes the last doughnut from under the Kryptonian's nose. Before she could eat it her hand was suddenly zapped with heat vision.

"Ow! Cheater!" Jesse growls as Kara quickly eats the doughnut. The two share a small laugh before Kara leaves some money on the table and they begin their walk back to the DEO. As they walk, Jesse lifts a hand to cover her eyes.

"Jeez, why the heck is it so bright" The female mutters, Kara rolling her eyes at the comment.

"What is it with you single digit Earths and complaining about how sunny it is! I swear, do you all live in caves or something?" Kara said with a playful annoyance, giving Jesse a good laugh.

"Not out fault we don't live in the sunniest city on our worlds! Atlantis isn't even this bright, and they have like no pollution!"

"The lost underwater city of Atlantis?"

"Not underwater, and not lost on my Earth. Instead a very popular tourist town. Been there a few times, real nice place." Jesse says while Kara still tries to process the thought of knowing someone who's been to Atlantis. It was in that moment that Kara swore to herself to visit Earth-2, just to go to Atlantis.

oOo

The two arrived back at the DEO about an hour after leaving, neither one wanting to use their abilities to make the commute shorter. J'onn was standing in front of the main console, looking over reports that other DEO agent's have sent in. The two walked over to Winn, who was studying yet another alien language.

"Well, I must admit, this is a really nice Earth, but I think it's about time I head back to my Earth. So if you guys could get me to Earth-1, that would be fantastic" Jesse says with a bit of reluctance, not feeling totally comfortable in the DEO compared to on the streets of National City. Kara turned to Winn with a smile, only to see Winn's eyes dart away from the Kryptonian's gaze.

"Winn... you do have the interdimensional extrapolater... right?" Kara asked with a slight hesitance. He arched his body down, trying to hide away his face from the gaze of not only Kara, but J'onn and Jesse as well.

"Yes I have it." He says quietly, only loud enough for Kara to really hear him properly.

"Winn..." Kara starts again, this time her eyes narrowing on the former IT.

"You know how I said I 'borrowed' it so I could get a reading on interdimensional activity?"

"Yes..."

"Well... In order to get the best reading I can, I..."

"You...?" J'onn had cut in at this point, pushing for an answer.

"Dismantled it. And when I put it back together it... didn't... um... work" Winn said extremely quietly, but the one person who this effect heard him like he was screaming. J'onn and Kara both were now shooting daggers at Winn with their eyes. He felt like he was being burned by how intense their stares were, but his eyes were forced on the young speedster standing across the room. Before Winn could comment, yellow light flashed across the females eyes followed by a strong gust of wind.

By the time Kara and J'onn had blinked both Winn and Jesse were gone.

* * *

 **AN: BUM BUM BUM!**

 **Okay not really, but thank you all so much for the positive feedback on chapter 1 of this! I was actually super nervous to post it because it was such an odd pairing, but I think Kara and Jesse would have a really cool dynamic and I'm glad to see you guys are interested in it as well!**

 **Matt Freeman: Honestly, I'm not sure. I was working on my other multichapter fic when the thought of Kara and Jesse meeting just popped into my head. I already had them meet in that story, but having them in this universe would be something not a lot of people would explore so it just... happened?**

 **Please remember to leave a review and give feedback, it is always appreciated. Also feel free to ask questions, I will answer them all ASAP.**

 **Next Time:** _"I'm stuck on another earth against my will, AGAIN!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth 2**

"Have you found her yet?" An extremely irritated man snapped as she paced back and forth in front of two young adults, both typing away on computers.

"Not yet Mr. Wells, but we won't stop looking for her" A young brunet quickly replies, frantically typing away on a keyboard. His eyes bolted between multiple screens as he attempted to locate his missing teammate.

"WELL HURRY UP!" Harry snaps, causing the male to flinch ever so slightly. At the moment another, much younger female steps in, pushing the scientist back, giving the hacker more time to work.

"Calm down, Dr. Wells. Hartley can't do her best work if she is being violently ridiculed by overprotective dad" Eliza Harmon interjects, still holding Wells back by her shoulders before glancing back at Hartley Rathaway, who mouthed a quick 'thank you' before quickly returning to the program he was working on. He was high alert as he typed away on the keyboard, trying everything in his power to locate the disappearing speedster. He knew Jesse was moving faster than normal, and that his friend was chasing some invisible force only she could see, but apparently they gave her the warning of slowing down too late. The moment continued to replay itself in the back of Hartley's mind, giving her motivation to keep pressing forward.

 _"Jesse, What are you chasing? There is nothing on the censors" Eliza said slightly concerned that the female speedster was furiously chasing something that wasn't there._

 _"What are you talking about? I'm right on his tail. Just need to push myself a little more..." Jesse whispered under her breath, but just loud enough for both of her teammate in the Cortex to hear her. The two exchanged a look of concern before returning their attention to the monitors, spewing off information about her vitals. Hartley's eyes widen and he begins to panic, starting to notice the sudden spike in her vitals._

 _"Whoa, whoa whoa, Jesse you need to slow down, you're body can't handle those speeds" Hartley quickly barks, trying to get the vigilante's attention, but with no success and she continues to push forward. Whatever she was chasing, she was apparently determined to catch._

 _"Jesse... Jesse slow down!" The two were now screaming, trying everything to slow her down._

 _"Wha-" Jesse managed to mutter the words before all they could hear was static. Panicked, Eliza moved to the computer and stared at the vitals, only to find the suit has lost connection. And at that moment, they both knew they were dead._

Harrison Wells was frantically pacing back and forth, occasionally giving a strong exhale, showing his two employee's that he was, indeed, trying to calm down. He moved to the other side of the central table, examining the monitors that Hartley was jumping between.

"I think I got something" The male commented, causing the other two to move right behind him. On his screen was energy readings that Wells was praying he would never have to look at again.

"Cork Matter is coming strongly from the spot in which Jesse vanishes, but that only happens when-"

"A breach has been opened... " Wells finished the others sentence, who only nodded his head in conformation.

"Jesse's on another Earth"

 _ **Earth 38**_

Winn had always been curious what it felt like to move at superhuman speeds. What it felt like having the world move slower than you, having the wind rush past you in unimaginable ways, and being able to avoid anything, because the world was only standing still. Kara had offered multiple times to take him flying, but he knew it wouldn't feel the same as moving along the ground. His wish was to move at superhuman speeds, while still staying connected to the earth below, so he still had a sense of reality as he did it.

He did not, however, want this wish to be granted by being dragging forcefully moved only by the collar of his shirt by a furious female speedster.

They two came to a spot in a completely different room in the DEO, one probably more isolated and away from any large amounts of people. He was forcefully thrown onto the ground, giving the smallest of grunts of pain before lifting his sight to the female. He wasn't sure if he was blacking out or not, but all he saw of the young female was a blur. After waiting a few moments to confirm that he was, indeed, not blacking out, he forced on the blur, realizing she was vibrating. Her body was physically vibrating at superhuman speed. He remained where he was on the ground, not watching to try and interfere with the woman who had basically just kidnapped him and moved him across the entire DEO in the matter of seconds.

"Not again. No no no no no, this can't be happening to me again" Jesse mumbled the phrase multiple times, her voice distorted by the way her body was vibrating. She released an annoyed grunt, pacing toward a wall and balling her hand into a fist. She swung it into the wall, and Winn instantly raised his arm, prepared for debris and other wall chunks to come flying toward him. But nothing came. Hesitantly looking up toward Jesse, his eyes widened to find her hand, and most of her forearm inside the wall. She pulled her hand back slowly, only to reveal no sign of impact or damage being done to the section. She went through the wall. She phased through the wall.

"Whoa..." Winn didn't realize the words escaped from his lips, snapping the females attention back to the man she had forcefully brought to the room. She had almost forgotten about Winn, being her mind was too focused on all of this happening again. The agent kept his eyes trained on the speedster as her blurry form returned to a tangible state, a look of distress and exhaustion on her face.

"Why... Why is this happening to me again. I could have made it home easily, I could have had it easy." Jesse mutters under her breath before falling to her knees. Noticing the female drop, the brunet quickly slid across the floor to be next to the distraught female. She had a shattered look on her face. Gently he reached out and grabbed her hand. He had seen Kara with that look on her face hundreds of times, and he knew how to comfort someone with that shattered look. The look of loosing a world.

"W-What do you mean 'again'" The former IT kept his voice soft, trying to calm the distraught female. She looked at him, her sky blue hues glistening with fear and anger.

"I mean, I'm stuck on another earth against my will, 'AGAIN'" She snapped the comment, causing Winn to flinch back. A guilt began to wash over the male, knowing this was all his fault. He was so paranoid about Kara leaving the earth for multiple weeks without the team knowing once again, and took the chance he had to get all the information, not thinking ahead about damaging and breaking the device. He continued to hold the young brunette's hand, trying to keep her calm.

"When did this happen before?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing if it was a touchy subject. Jesse only could give a sigh before pulling her vision away from his, staring at the ground. She began to recount the story of Zoom kidnapping her, and her being forced to stay on Earth-One for her protection, having to give up the life she held so dearly on her own earth because of an evil speedster, determined to destroy the multiverse. While she scared the account, Winn remained silent, shocked to hear she had went though all of that. What really surprised him was that this had all occurred only six months ago. The way she could rebound from something like that in such a short amount of time was something Winn could admire, knowing that some of the strongest people in his life couldn't rebound from something like that.

"I am so sorry, Jesse. I didn't mean to put you in this situation..." Winn began slowly, the guilt he had before only continued to boil as Jesse told about being forced to stay on Earth-One and to loose her entire world for part of her life, never knowing if she was going to get it back. Jesse only remained silent, staring very intently at the ground. "I was just... trying to keep Kara safe. She is the closest thing I have to family remaining." At that comment, Jesse raised her head, now meeting eye to eye with the former CatCo employee. He gave a weak smile before explaining the situation with his mom and his dad, never breaking his gaze from the sky blue eyes of Jesse Quick. He finished his account and the two sat in silence for a few moments, not entirely sure what to say next.

"I guess... I should be sorry too. I overreacted. I just... I never thought I could get powers and..."

"Feel so powerless?"

"Yeah... I got myself stuck here, and I don't know what to do. What if I never make it back to my Earth? What if they think their hero abandoned them once again. I can't leave them behind..." Jesse sighed before finally standing up again. She gave a look at Winn before extending her hand toward him. With a slight reluctance, he accepted it and was hoisted off the ground. As he pulled his hand away he felt a sharp jolt of electricity on his skin, only assuming it was static form the speedster.

"So... Um... where exactly did you take me?"

oOo

"You willing bring in an alien threat into the DEO, welcome her with open arms, not knowing anything about her except having a mutual friend, and be all chummy with her. And yet the first chance she shows her emotion, she violently snatched away one of my best in base agents and drags him off to gods know where. What the hell were you thinking, Kara?" J'onn voice was harsh and cold as he scolded the Kryptonian, who was using her X-Ray vision to scan the building for the runaway speedster and her captive.

"Okay, first off, she is a metahuman, and second, how would you react if you were locked away in a different universe with no way to contact a universe you understand? She is now a refugee on our earth, J'onn. Her reaction was perfectly reasonable, especially being Winn messed with her only way to get home" Kara quickly jumped to defend Jesse. From the talk the two had at the doughnut shop down town, Jesse was a good character who has been though a lot in the past year and a half. Kara could understand Jesse's outburst, and she trusted Barry's judgement of character. If her and Barry were good friends, then she knew there was good in Jesse Quick, and that the young speedster was trustworth. J'onn, on the other hand, was not so convinced. He had just watched his agent be snatched away faster than anyone could possibly blink, off into god knows where. For all he know's she could be letting her rage and anger out on the DEO agent. He released an extremely irritated sigh before turning and walking away from Kara, who was still scanning the building, leaving the Kryptonian alone with her sister.

"Kara. Maybe J'onn is right. I understand that you trust this Barry a lot, but all you know about Jesse is that she knows Barry and that he trained her. Nothing else. For all we know she could be lying about everything she's told us." Alex approaches her sister, who was still studying the floor, or at least that's what it looked like form Alex's point of view.

"She's not lying."

"And how can you be so sure about this?" Alex pushed, trying to see what her sister see's in the female speedster. If she could get on Kara's side, then they would have a better chance of convincing J'onn not to lock Jesse up in one of the cells they had in the DEO... well, again at least.

"Because she told me the exact same story of her being locked in a prison by a psycho speedster that Barry did." Kara said, finally separating her vision from the floor to face her sister straight in the face. Alex flinched slightly at the sudden motion of the others eyes locking on hers. Jesse's words from earlier when she was interrogating

 _"...this is the nicest cell I have had the chance of being put into by far"_

Was what Kara referring to the other intense the young speedster was referencing. By the time Alex's thoughts had left her mind, Kara was already staring at the floor once more. The blue eyes on Kara continued to move frantically across the ground.

"Found them! They are about 10 stories down, in one of the cell rooms. They are both just sitting there. Winn doesn't look hurt, and Jesse doesn't look like she's about to attack at any moment" Kara quickly stars spewing. She is quick to mention that Jesse doesn't appear to be a threat, and that Winn is okay. Quickly she begins to move toward the location she had spotted them, hoping to get there before J'onn or any other DEO agent did. She had full faith that Jesse didn't do anything to harm Winn and Winn did nothing to provoke the female speedster, but she knew that J'onn, or anyone else really, would only see that Jesse kidnapped Winn in a fit of rage and ran off to an unknown place. She had to move quick, because she knew J'onn could probably phase through the floors or something so he could face Jesse head on.

oOo

Jesse and Winn sat in the DEO cell room a few moments in silence, Jesse not entirely sure of her destination in her run, only knowing that they were still in the DEO building. They continued to sit silently until a large green man appeared through the ceiling, causing Jesse to quickly move to her feet , grab Winn and bring him to the other side of the room before returning to the center, facing the green man. Winn sat in shock that Jesse's first reaction was to move Winn away from any possible harm, although the agent was fully aware of who was standing face to face with the lady speedster, Jesse didn't so she instantly assumed threat and get civilians out of the way. J'onn had seemed to notice this reaction as well, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"W-What the hell are you?" Jesse asked hesitantly, standing in a defensive position in front of the martian. He only chuckles slightly before turning back into his recognizable human appearance. He does, however, let out a bit more of a chuckle as the metahuman's eyes widen in shock of what she just witnessed.

"H-How... W-What... I-I..." Jesse stumbled over her words before remembering the possible reason that now discovered martian was standing in front of the speedster. "I-I'm sorry for kidnapping Winn, well, kinda kidnapping. I was just scared and felt powerless, which is something you don't like to feel when you have the ability to apparently run though time and apparently break dimensional barriers without meaning too, normally it would be time travel, then multiverse, but apparently I don't work that way and apparently I am just that much different from the other speedsters, but I am rambling now, aren't I. I am gonna stop now" Jesse bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from rambling. It's a habit she developed from spending too much time around Eliza. She gave a weak smile to the glaring DEO director, who's smile and laughs have long left his stone cold face. Quickly, Jesse shifts her vision to Kara, who had just raced into the room a few moments later. Kara stares at Jesse then Winn, only to sigh seeing Winn was relaxed and a bit concerned about Jesse.

"J'onn, How about we give Jesse a minute to explain herself before you consider locking her up in a cell" Kara quickly offers moving to the Martians side, placing a hand on his arm, not knowing how long he has been in the room before she arrived.

"She already has, Ms. Danvers." J'onn spoke, still not separating his view from Jesse, who felt like she was shrinking under the cold gaze. He turns to Kara keeping his face still cold.

"You are to watch of Jesse the entire time she is here, if she is not with you she is at the DEO. Am I clear?" J'onn barks at the Kryptonian, who only nods her head in understanding before he turns to face Jesse.

"I do not fully trust you. You seem impulsive. You will either be at Kara's side or within the DEO at all times. There is no way around this." Jesse quickly nods in understanding before slowly moving herself to be standing right next to Kara. The two females give weak smiles to one another before slowly moving toward the exit of the room they are in. When no protests of them leaving is sound, the two superheroines make their exit.

"Mr. Schott. You are going to be dedicating your time from here on out fixing the interdimesional extrapolater. We need to send Miss Wells home as soon as possible, before we make unknown enemies on another earth. Am I clear?" J'onn speaks slowly toward the former IT, who was still standing against the wall on the far wall of the room.

"Yep, yep, I'm gonna get started on that right away!" Winn quickly replies before moving toward the exit before stopping at the door. "Oh, and J'onn... Maybe go a bit easy on Jesse? She's been in a lot of hell for someone her age" With that final remark, the brunet makes his exit leaving the Martian Manhunter alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **AN: HOLY SHIT IM UPDATING THIS! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been having some writing block as of late and I could only really work on this chapter in sections. Thankfully I have the next chapter mostly planned out, so it won't be as much of a mess to work on. Guess She's Quick isn't honestly going to be that long of a Fic. My next multichapter fic will start probably when GSQ is coming to a close, and I have it torn between two ideas. I also have a Tumblr and AO3 account (both mentioned on Page) so if you want to stalk my other writings/ suggest prompts for me to write, feel free to hit me up. I'm working on a couple one shots for my OTP which I have just finished readings in entire tag on AO3 (I have a problem)**

 **Anyways, enough of me rambling. Thank you guys for all the Review and Follows of here, it means a lot to me really! Please remember to leave a review and give feedback, it is always appreciated. Also feel free to ask questions, I will answer them all ASAP. -Quick**


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Casa de Danvers!" Kara says with a small enthusiasm as she throws the door of her apartment open, leading Jesse into the small living space. "Wait, you guys do have Spanish on your earth, right?" Kara asks quickly, realizing that Jesse might not have any idea what she just said.

" _Sí, mi tierra tiene español y soy bastante fluido_ " Jesse responds, walking in to get a better look at her temporary home. Kara blinks a few time at the response, only really understanding 'si' and 'español' Being she was fluent in most alien languages and English, she really didn't take the time to learn many other Earth languages. Jesse gives a small laugh at the blonde's deer in the headlights expression, realizing she just one upped her host. "Yes, my Earth has Spanish," Kara nods quickly in understanding before closing the door of her apartment behind her. Jesse wandered around the apartment, staring down the brightly colored walls and the many pictures lining them. Some of the people she recognized from the DEO, others were total mysteries.

"I know it's not the biggest place, but it's somewhere you can call home until we find a way to get you back to your Earth, which I promise we will get you back to," Kara says as she quickly runs around the room of her apartment, moving any trash from the counters and clothing spewed all over from quick costume changes. She sped into her room to finish cleaning as well at get changed

"Nothing is promised in life except death," Jesse mumbles under her breath, hoping it was soft enough that Kara wouldn't hear her. But of course, because of super Kryptonian hearing, the alien heard the quote loud and clear.

"Edgar Allen Poe?" Kara asks, poking her head out of her room, hoping she correctly identified the source.

"Kanye West," Jesse responds calmly, giving a strange look at Kara. How could someone think such an iconic quote came from a crappy rapper than one of the greatest poets. Maybe it was a different Earths thing? Kara only raised an eyebrow before disappearing back around the corner, doing some last minute cleaning. After a few minutes, Kara walked out, wearing a baggy tee and some sweat pants, her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and she had removed her glasses.

"Well, being I have to go to work tomorrow, what would you like to do? My boss wouldn't mind if you tagged along, unless you want to go back to the DEO and spend the day there until I get off work."

"I rather not go back to the DEO for awhile, because I have a strong feeling that if I do go back, I shall be spending my time alone in a cell." Jesse mumbles honestly, adjusting the backpack that held her 'Jesse Quick' costume. The Kryptonian gives a sympathetic look to the speedster before giving an understanding nod. She signals Jesse to put down her bag, which the speedster does and finally sits on one of the two couches, Kara planting herself on the other.

"How about tomorrow, we get you a proper wardrobe and I can show you around National City while Winn tries to figure a way to get you back home. For tonight though, you can borrow some of my clothing to sleep in. They will be on the top drawer of my dresser" Kara explains, nodding her head toward the room she just exited.

"Thank's Kara." Jesse smiles before pushing herself off the sofa and walking at a human speed into her room. As soon as Jesse was gone, the blonde pulled out her cell phone and tapped one of the numbers on speed dial. She held the phone to her cheek listening it to the ring. The person on the other end picked up after four rings.

"Kara! What a surprise, is there something I can help you with?" A female voice asked calmly with slight excitement, bringing a smile to Kara's face.

"Hi Lena. Um... I was wondering if you could help me with something. It's actually for a friend of Supergirl's." Kara explains calmly, keeping her eyes locked on the place that Jesse disappeared into.

"Supergirl? Why didn't she stop by herself?" Lena asks, the curiosity in her tone very obvious.

"Supergirl needs to be with her friend, and she asked me to pass along the message for her." The superhero easily lies, knowing that was the best excuse she could come up with on the short notice. She really should have thought it through fully before making the phone call.

"That's fair. What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about tachyons, as well as anti-matter?" Kara asks very hesitantly, not knowing what response to expect. It was at this point in the conversation that Jesse reappeared around the corner, wearing a pair of sweatpants that were now too small for Kara, and a solid color tee. She sat down on the couch opposite of Kara, raising an eyebrow about the conversation occurring right in front of her. Kara raises a finger, almost silently telling her that she'll explain later.

"I have done some personal research into tachyons, making some decent discoveries, however I don't know a whole lot about antimatter. Are the two going hand in hand or do you only need one or the other?"

"Only one or the other. Would you be willing to help Supergirl's friend with her problem?"

"Any friend of Supergirl is a friend of mine, tell them both that they are welcome to stop by anytime for my help." The CEO smiles while on her phone, aware that Kara can't see it. Kara smiles at Jesse, who is still confused about the one sided conversation she is hearing.

"Thank you Lena. Have a good night!"

"Goodnight, Kara" Kara hangs up her phone, before fully turning to face Jesse, who only raises her eyebrow higher, her curiosity now at its peak on what the hell Kara was talking about and to whom. "My friend knows some things on tachyons. We might be able to get them to work again so we can get you back to your Earth!" The Kryptonian explains before she yawns.

"Well, that's the best news I've heard all day" Jesse says with a small smile, exhaustion hitting her after the extremely long day she had just been through. Kara, also wrapped in the exhaustion, pushed herself off the sofa.

"I know my couches aren't the most comfortable things, but it's all I can offer for now"

"Thanks, Kara. I've slept on worse, so this should be fine. See you in the morning," Jesse smiles, taking one of the blankets off the back of the sofa and flinging it over her torso as she lays down. Kara vanishes into her room, leaving the young speedster alone in her thoughts.

"Hartley, Eliza, I hope you can figure this out… and soon," Jesse mumbles to herself before closing her eyes and attempting to fall asleep

 **Earth 2**

Hartley released a small sigh, glancing over his monitor to look at Eliza, who was throwing the blaster over her shoulder, followed by a backpack. She glanced over at Hartley, and recognized the concerned look on his face.

"Don't give me that look Hart, I'll be fine," Eliza says with a smile, walking over to the table of computers, now staring Hartley down with a disapproving look.

"Well, I'm sorry Eliza, but according to Dr. Wells, neither one of us have the best reputation with Team Flash on Earth-One. How can I not be worried that you'll go through the breach and get shot?" The scientist mumbles to his best friend, still thinking he should have been the one to volunteer to go to the other Earth, in hopes to getting aid. "Maybe I should go instead, I mean, they did do a team up once with my doppleganger when Harry was stuck over there, so maybe they won't be as hostile toward me."

"Or, because of Flashpoint, they could be bitter enemies. From all the research Wells did when he was over there, the dead seemed to stay dead, and being my doppelganger is dead over there, so I would be the least likely to cause any confusion and possible havoc. Besides, Wells already sent them a message saying that he was sending someone from his Earth to get help with a project, and he did warn them that the person he was sending over was the doppelganger of someone the team had a bad history with. I'll be fine," said Eliza, places a caring hand on Hartley's shoulder, happy that her friend is showing this much concern for his teammate.

"Just please make it back safe. This place will be too lonely and quiet without both you and Jesse running around here like idiots," Hartley gumbles playfully before walking around the table and giving Eliza a strong hug, the brunette returning the gesture to the other.

"I'll see you in a few days, and I'll be back with Jesse. I promise"

Stepping away from Hartley she double checks her bag and blaster. She shoots her teammate a confident and reassuring smile before leaping into the breach. After a few moments the interdimensional portal closes, leaving Hartley alone.

"Please come back to me, girls."

 **Earth-38**

The smell of bacon and pancakes is what awoke Jesse in the morning. She had spent the night tossing and turning, occasionally waking up in a dead sweat, mostly from recurring nightmares involving Zoom. This always happened when she traveled the Multiverse, whether it was to Earth-One or otherwise, the thought of being on another Earth brought back thoughts of Zoom. The only exception was the last time she visited Earth-One, mostly because she had powers and she got to spend time with her now boyfriend, so all was good. But this? This time was a whole lot scarier and being put into a cell as soon as they caught her didn't really help the situation.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Kara's voice pulled Jesse out of her thoughts, turning her head away from the stove to examine the moppy head brunette. Jesse blinks a couple times, removing the last bit of the sleep caused fog from her vision. "I was worried I would have to wake you, or take your sleeping body to the DEO, because I for one cannot be late for work." Kara says, dumping another batch of pancakes onto a plate. She was fully dressed for the day, a peach colored sundress with a white cami over the sleeves, hair tied back into a ponytail and black eyeglasses resting upon her nose. Jesse pushes herself off the sofa and drags her still exhausted body over to the small island. Taking one of the two plates piled high with pancakes she silently begins to nibble on them.

"Did you sleep well?" Kara inquires, slowly beginning on her own stack of pancakes and bacon. Jesse remained silent, giving Kara the answer she needed in volumes. "We'll run by a coffee shop before we get to CatCo."

Kara continued to slowly work on her stack of pancakes, keeping her vision locked on the stack that Jesse was quickly finishing. The moment she looks away a burst of wind sends Kara's ponytail flailing around before settling shortly, only to whipped back up as Jesse skids to a stop in front of Kara, now fully dressed in the same outfit she was wearing yesterday, hair styled so the gold that highlighted her hair was very apparent. She had the backpack that held her suit over her shoulder.

"Ready to go Kara?" Jesse asks the alien, who still has a pancake half hanging out of her mouth. Realizing she was being spoken to, Kara quickly finished the stack, she stands up and grabs her purse, double checking to make sure her Supergirl outfit.

"Alright, let's go take on the world"

* * *

 **AN: And So Jesse's adventures in Earth-38 offically begin!**

 **Friendly reminder guys, I am a high school student and writing Fan Fiction is a hobby of mine. I get around to writing and editing the chapters when I can, but I can't post as frequently as I'd like to. The most I can do is work on oneshots and make short stories in between the posting of chapters. All Guess She's Quick isn't going to be that long of a fic, maybe a few more chapters. I will TRY to update when I can, I promise**

 **If you want to see some of my one shots, check out my Tumblr 'QuickestWitt' or my AO3 'Quickest'**

 **Please remember to leave a review and give feedback, it is always appreciated. Also feel free to ask questions, I will answer them all ASAP. -Quick**


	5. Authors Note An Update (not a chapter)

**AN: This entire chapter is an Author's note, and won't be up long, so don't worry, but I feel like I need to post this.**

 **First off, Guess She's Quick is not being abandoned. I am a highschool student who has Musical, Fencing and a lot of homework to keep up with, writing fan fiction comes second to all of the things above. I am also stressing about it because I go to a very strict and difficult school, one of the top in my state, so it's hard to get A's, let alone pass most of these classes without dedicating yourself to the work.**

 **Second, I am working on Chapter 5, it's coming along well and I'm working though all the bits and pieces of it to get it out as soon as possible, but my attention for GSQ is being split right now between it and another project... let's just call it Project SB for now. Project SB is the piece of writing I am having the easiest time working on and thus is the project that is grabbing most of my attention, when I am not working on One Shot requests or Headcanon requests off tumblr.**

 **Third, if you wanna know what is happening and want more of my content, I seriously recommend you follow my tumblr, Username : Quickestwitt. I often post one shots and headcanons on there between writing sessions of GSQ and Project SB, so if you want to see more of my creative work, that is where to find it.**

 **Fourth, I will be posting my oneshot collection to Fanfiction eventually, however, most of it is posted onto ArchiveOfOurOwn (Ao3) first, just because it's an easier system to work with, and I am honestly considering moving all my fics from here over there and continuing all projects on AO3, but only when I finish Guess She's Quick. My AO3 account is Quickest so if you wanna find me, that's where.**

 **Again, Chapter 5 of Guess She's Quick is being worked on, and thank you guys so much for being patient with me, being a highschooler honestly sucks, I have a four day weekend coming up, so I might be able to get the chapter out to you guys then**

 **(On a completely different and unrelated note, did you guys see the promo for the SuperFlash musical crossover!? E!)**

 **Guess She's Quick Chapter 5 will be out soon**

 **-Quick**


End file.
